Season One Preview
This is a preview of all the episodes for Season 1 of Glee:The Next Revolution. 3.Let's Duet! (Do It) Daniel decides that he wants all the glee club members to really get to know one another better.So he decides to put them in duos and by the end of the week they have to perform a duet.When the glee kids aren't interested,Daniel raises the stakes by promising that winning duo get leads at Sectionals.Franchesca feels like she's losing Kellan.Stella and Justin clash.Mason meets someone and takes an immediate liking to her. 4.Start It Up Parker decides he's gonna try to get back with Stella.Kellan confides in Ariana.Justin has a hard time not thinking about Stella.Zoe makes an offer to someone in the glee club.Mason gets closer to his new friend.Seeing Max with another girl sparks weird feelings in Addison.Devonne starts up trouble. 5.Here They Come The Melodic Notes meet their Regionals competition.Franchesca and Kellan argue.Colby struggles when it comes to his medicine.Kat is attracted to one of the glee club members.Two new members join the Glee club.Mason realizes something shocking about the girl he likes.Zoe and Daniel clash when an old secret resurfaces. 6.I Want You To Want Me Kat tries to get Nathan's attention.Franchesca warns Ariana.Max reaches out to Colby when he sees his problems with anger.Sabrina swoons over Max to Ethan's annoyance.Parker overhears Justin admitting his feelings for Stella.Natasha and Addison become friends.Max wonders about Addison.Devonne and Zoe talk.Zander tries to get the nerve to talk Bella. 7.Just A Crush Kat refuses to give up on Nathan.Ariana tells Dina about what Franchesca said to her.Parker tries to reconnect with Stella before Justin.Zander decides to take female advice from Addison.Mason meets his mystery girl again.Asha makes an assumption about Addison and Max.Devonne continues to place thoughts in Franchesca's head.Franchesca's actions confuse Kellan.Max finds out about Sabrina's crush on him. It's Time Max asks Colby to help when it comes to Sabrina.Dina and Ariana talk about Kellan and Franchesca.Franchesca and Kellan argue leading to a breakup.Asha tries to dissolve Kat's feelings for Nate.Stella is confused by Parker.Justin catches Parker and Stella together.Addison can't stop thinking about what Asha said.The Melodic Notes' Invitationals takes place in this episode.Tensions run at Invitationals. 9.TBA Mason asks Ethan for advice when he falls harder for his mystery girl.Addison talks with Max after a surprise encounter.Franchesca and Kellan are both distraught over their breakup.Asha tells Nate to be honest with Kat.Bella admits that she sees Zander as a friend.Stella and Parker try to get dirt on their Sectionals competition.Ethan tries to get Sabrina to see that he likes her. 10.Mash It Together Daniel thinks that the glee kids need to do something fun so he declares that this week every song they sing has to be a mashup.Daniel asks Camille out on date to Zoe's chargin.Kellan convinces Justin to go after Stella.Colby decides to befriend Zander. 11.TBA Nathan admits the truth to Kat.Max finally responds to what he and Addison talked about.Justin confronts Parker about Stella.Max tries to dissolve Sabrina's feelings for him.The Melodic Notes and their Regionals competition face off. 12.There Is Music In You After hearing how much Bella loves Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella,Zander asks Daniel if the club can do songs from the famous movie.When the girls are elated at the idea, Daniel agrees to the disappoinment of the boys.Some of the students are worried about Sectionals.Franchesca overhears Devonne reveal something to Kat.Sabrina thinks that the real reason that Max is isn't interested in her is because of her appearance. 13.TBA Justin and Parker face off for Stella.Franchesca apologizes to Ariana.Devonne and Franchesca argue.Two people will quit the glee club.Dina finds sees Mason with someone sketchy.Ethan and Mason both try to make things work for their relationships. 14.Live at Sectionals The time for Sectionals has come.But with two students out and Justin and Stella at odds will everything be alright? 15.TBA The outcome of Sectionals.Someone will be kicked out of the glee club.Dina tells Ariana about what she saw. 16.Back to the 1980s' After the students insist they do know about music from the 1980's;Daniel assigns them to do songs all from that point in time.Mason decides that he's doing the right thing. 17.TBA Stella and Bella question their feelings.Asha asks Addison what's so wrong about liking Max.Franchesca tries to get Kellan back.Kat thinks that Nate should be open about his sexuality.Ariana decides to help Franchesca.Dina decides to take matters into her hands. 18.Me Against You Glee club members start battling over solos for Regionals.Franchesca continues to lash out on Devonne.Kat and Nate disagree.Max gets annoyed with Addison.The war with Parker and Justin still isn't over.Dina warns Mason. 19.This Is Me After Nate reveals to the glee club that he is gay.Daniel decides that this week the students will be performing songs expressing their true selves.Bella wonders why Zander is changing.Sabrina has issues with who she thinks she is.Devonne is left reeling after Franchesca makes a hurtful comment. 20.TBA Kellan and Franchesca finally make a decision about their relationship.Sabrina finally realizes that Max has feelings for someone else and tries to give him advice.Devonne decides she wants to make amends.Addison feels conflicted.Mason tells Dina to back off. 21.TBA Justin wants answers from Stella.Kat and Nate try to fix Devonne and Franchesca.Ethan gets frustrated.Bella asks Camille about Daniel. 22.TBA Mason gets his heart broken.Someone returns. 23.This Is Regionals 24.What Happens Now The outcome of Regionals leaves everyone reeling.Kat is encouraged by Zander and Nate to reach out to Mason.